El desarrollo de las buenas habilidades
by iron.thorn
Summary: Completo. "No podía dar por fracasada la tarde, puesto que después de que el le había hecho aquello, ella opto por ponerse el bikini." Lo siento, no tenia una buen summary.


_READ: Nada de esto nos pertenece, nos limitamos a jugar un rato con los personajes. Hacemos esto sin fines de lucro._

**El desarrollo de las buenas habilidades.**

**Por I. Thorn y Missa.**

-Amiga, Raven, eh comprado unos pequeños bikinis- Dijo la alienígena con los ojos brillosos de excitación; todo era nuevo para ella.- Robin se ha empreñado en escoger el tuyo, amiga.- Dijo, mientras buscaba algo dentro de una bolsa gigante, que sabría Dios de donde la había sacado.-¡Oh, aquí esta!- celebró al encontrar el traje de baño. Le tendió el par de piezas, regalándole una de las sonrisas de las cuales la hechicera comenzaba a acostumbrarse ya.

No mentiría, el traje de baño era lindo, no obstante, demasiado pequeño. Ella no se pondría eso. No se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa para ir a la playa, llevaba su uniforme, y no solo por que su novio era demasiado _buen _perseverante lo haría.

Robin, bueno, el había desarrollado un gusto bastante _bueno_ en lo referente a aquellas cosas. Con ya casi 6 años de noviazgo, y demasiadas cosas compartidas, no era sorpresa que el le regalase ropa interior. La primera vez que a él se le ocurrió hacer eso a ella casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Flash back.

Eran las seis de la mañana, con fecha del 25 de diciembre. Había planeado despertarse más temprano para tener un momento antes de que los chicos, y sobretodo la alienígena, decidieran que era hora de despertar…y abrir los regalos. Se ducho y cambio. El día de hoy era más informal, suponía ella, un par de jeans desgastados y oscuros, y una blusa manga larga color negro, con un sweater color azul eran suficientes.

Escuchó el suave toque de los nudillos golpeando su puerta. Esperaba que no fulera ni la chica de cabellos anaranjados o el joven de verde 'pigmentación'. Abrió ante el insistente toque. No era nada a que 'temerle'.

Valla equivocación.

Detrás de la puerta, ya abierta, se encontraba el joven líder. Vestido informal, al igual que ella: jeans, camisa de color indefinido, la cual esperaba, no fuese de colores amarillo y verde, y sweater rojo. Ah, claro, ¿y como pasar por desapercibido el paquete dorado con el listón rojo, que traía en manos? ¿o era más notorio el sonrojo de su cara?

-Supongo que quieres pasar- afirmó la chica aún sin moverse para darle paso. No le gustaba que entraran a su habitación. Aún, ni siquiera él.

-Si,…creo- el muchacho de cabello despeinado (que en realidad no era así, puesto que apostaba que perdía por lo menos 20 minutos diarios acomodándoselo. No era vanidoso; era su estilo. Eso suponía ella) le regalo una sonrisa tímida, algo raro en el, sobretodo si se tomaba en cuenta los 2 pasados años de noviazgo.- Por favor-. Eso era casi una suplica. El muchacho parecía avergonzado y casi arrepentido, ¿pero de que?

-Esta bien- dijo apartándose un poco para darle entrada a su novio. - ¿Sucede algo, Robin?- ya no aguantaba la cara _esa_ del muchacho.

Él se limito a tragar en seco y negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Ella se levanto un momento y fue por una caja envuelta en papel azul metálico con un listón plateado, después regreso a la cama, junto a el. Le tendió el paquete y le deseo una feliz navidad. El sonrío lo mejor que pudo; no le entrego el paquete.

-¡Por Azar, Robin! Dime ya que te pasa- exigió saber antes de que él comenzara a deshacer el listón.

-No es nada, de verdad- aseguro, tomándole la cara con una mano y atrayéndola a su rostro, robándole un casto beso.- Ahora, quiero abrir mi regalo- dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa más relajada. Abrió sin prisas el regalo, dentro de la caja había una chaqueta de piel, nada exagerado, un buen estilo. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más.- Gracias- otro beso.

Pasaron unos segundo y el joven decidió a tenderle su paquete. 'Esto es tuyo' susurro con esa voz apenada, nuevamente. Deshizo los cordones del listón y retiro el papel con la mayor delicadeza poseída. Era un buen regalo.

Libros.

Excelente para ella. Diferentes autores, diferentes títulos y lo más importante: diferentes tramas. Si eran libros ¿que era lo que avergonzaba a Robin? No era como si fuera su primer navidad, o como si el le hubiera regalado el Kamasutra. Le regalo una sonrisa a su líder y un suave beso en la mejilla, en pocas ocasiones ella le había dado un beso en los labios. Estaba a punto de cerrar el paquete, cuando lo oyó.

-A-aún hay más- dijo con la cabeza baja y hablando a borbotones. Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta.

Saco los libros del paquete y lo que vio no era algo que ella esperaba. ¡Ropa interior, para ella! Eso era vergonzoso. Era lindo, si quería una opinión, de seguro que Star le había ayudado. Pero era una gran sorpresa. No imaginó jamás que Robin le regalaría algo así. Si, eran pareja pero ¿ropa interior? La sorpresa seguía pintada en su rostro. Observo a su acompañante que tenia el rostro aún más rojo que la sangre; era agradable verlo con el rostro pintado de carmesí, decidió ella. Aunque, de seguro que, ella no estaba mejor que él.

-Yo..eh..gracias- balbuceo ella.

-S-star dijo que el rojo era amor-

¡Esperen! Star sabia de moda, sí. Pero _eso_ era demasiado 'terrestre' para ella. Eso era una broma de los chicos. O quizá una apuesta o una reto. Robin era maduro, pero si le retaban toda la madurez se iba a la basura. Esa no era una virtud.

Esa se la pagarían.

Miro a Robin y le tendió la mano,y, aun sonrojados, ambos salieron hacia el living.

…

End flash back.

¿Y ahora pretendía que ella se pusiera un bikini?

Bufó exasperada.

Odiaba a Robin.

Aunque también lo amaba. Pensó ella.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Le pregunto la voz de él a sus espaldas, pasándole los brazos por la cintura, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-No- dijo tajante.

-Mmm…yo sé que si- dijo él con los labios apenas despegados de su piel.

-No pienses que me conoces-

-Mmmj…- Mustio, con los labios concertados en besar su cuello.

-Robin…-dejo incompleta la oración, sabiendo que el sabia a que se referia

-¿Si?- pregunto él, todo inocencia.

-Sabes a que me refiero. Me 'conoces'.

-Conozco muchas cosas de ti- insinúo el. Paseando sus dedos por su abdomen por encima de la tela.

Algo que, a ciencia cierta, no supo que era o donde estaba hizo explosión.

Ella decidió que era el momento de separarse.

-¿Te pondrás el bañador?- dijo después de soltar una risa ahogada. Le gustaba saber que tenia control sobre ella, que era capaz de llevarla al nerviosismo o hacer que sus emociones se descontrolaran. Aunque jamás, excepto esa vez, se dijo orgulloso, salía bien parado de esas contiendas.

-No.

-Vamos, Rae.- pidió él, volviéndola a abrazar, esta vez de frente a él.

La Beso en los labios con avivada pasión. Era un beso de los que, pensaba ella, te licuaban las rodillas y sentías que te era imposible mantenerte en pie.

Si bien, su primer beso había sido con él, el de el no había sido con ella. Y la primera vez que la beso, él entendió que todo lo que sabia de besos no era mucho más que basura. Aquel beso con ella si era un beso, no solo roce de labios y lengua y también palabras dichas sin sentido. No, en aquel momento no había palabras para nada, ni para el beso, ni para la desbordante pasión, ni siquiera para la simple materialización del momento. Pero bueno, ese era un recuerdo.

Pero el beso de ese momento estaba en el presente. Había que vivirlo.

Con manos sigilosas, el muchacho consiguió desabrochar la capa de la bruja. Pegando su cuerpo al de él en cuanto acabo su acción. Sintiendo cada curva pegada a cada plano. Tan juntos que no se sabia donde empezaba la piel de el, en relación a su negro leotardo, claro a no ser la diferencia de colores.

Hubo una nueva explosión que ninguno de los dos oyó. Y tampoco era posible que observaran los objetos rodeados de energía negra levitando. ¡Vaya que estaban concentrados!

El comenzaba a acariciar los delicados músculos de la espalda de ella, trazando vagas figuras sin mucho sentido. Mientas las manos de ella estaban en el pecho de el, atrapadas en aquel posesivo abrazo.

Con la respiración jadeante ambos se separaron.

Eso había sido _casi _más que un beso.

-¡Consíganse una habitación!- resonó la voz del de cabellos verdes. Seguido de un:

-¡Booyaa! Viejo, eso si que es pasión.

Las pálidas mejillas de ella se colorearon de un carmesí intenso. Aún le avergonzaba que ellos vieran aquellas situaciones.

-No hicimos nada- argumento el chico maravilla-. Aún- susurro después sólo para ella.

Vio como los muchachos siguieron su camino nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Entonces, te lo pondrás?

-No, Robin.

-Bien- dijo el con cara de total resignación. Pero ella conocía a Robin y el no se daba por vencido sin luchar arduamente.

Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar que habían rentado y justo un par de pasos antes de llegar a sus asientos el muchacho tomo a la pelivioleta por la cintura, levantándola del piso y echándose a correr hasta llegar dentro del mar. Ya adentro de este, el la bajo a su altura.

-¿Robin, que demo…

Se vio interrumpida por los labios de él, que la estaban besando con una deliciosa brusquedad.

-Te amo- dijo el entonces. Y después la dijo caer.

El comenzó a correr hasta casi llegar a la orilla, pero lo envolvió una palpable sombra negra. Atrayéndolo hacia dentro y dejándolo caer. Empapándolo.

Salio a la superficie observando a la empapada hechicera que lo miraba con cara de reproche.

-Vamos, fue divertido- alego él.

-No.

Y ella emprendió camino hacia la orilla.

------

Bueno, se podría decir que había sido un día normal, delicioso y hermoso. Pensaba el líder titán cuando se encontraba en su cama. Sólo.

Sí, ella se había molestado con el. Aunque solo un poco.

Pero no podía dar por fracasada la tarde, puesto que después de que el le había hecho aquello, ella opto por ponerse el bikini. Y eso a él lo tenia bastante contento (aunque después de arrepintió al ver todas las miradas sobre ella).

Esa era ella, Raven. Y eso era amor.

Y se iba a agarrar a el con las dos manos.

.

_

* * *

_

Una locura, de tantas, que se nos ocurren a mi y a mi mejor amigo: Missa (muchas ideas son de el, yo solo las desarrolle y loas pocas partes inteligentes también me las adjuicio). Por su parte el brinda el humor, yo me encargo del romance.

_(entra Missa)_

_-¿Cómo que las partes inteligentes también son tuyas?_

_-¡Es que si son mías, "Tch." ! (tableta de chocolate, así le digo XD. También tengo un lado tierno ¬ ¬)_

_-Uhm…-cara de resignación protestante- Ya que…, "Corazón"- se ríe por sacar al sol mi apodo._

_-¡No me digas así, Missa! ¬////¬u- le da un zape._

_Salimos de escena aún peleando._

_Bueno pues eso es parte de una relación de mejores amigos (desde hace 9 años!!!)_

_¡Hasta la Próxima! _

_P.D.: Pueden tomar esto como una disculpa, puesto que no se cuando suba capítulo de mi otra historia (De estudios, chicos y problemas), ya que la inspiración no llega._


End file.
